Late night calls
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Elizabeta has finally gotten back to together with her ex-husband Roderich. They are now reengaged and are set to be married in only a couple months.One day while Roderich is busy playing the piano she finds his cell phone.She picks it up and starts to search for the number of the bakery he had talking about using for the wedding,she finds thirty-two late night calls to Spain.


Just a head's up, here are the human names I used for this story.

Hungary -Elizabeta

Austria -Roderich

Spain-Antonio

* * *

The sweet sound of piano music filled the rather large apartment of Elizabeta Héderváry and Roderich Edelstein. Elizabeta found herself humming along to the tune (rather girlishly at that) as she made their bed. It was late Saturday morning and the two had only gotten out of bed about an hour ago. After making the bed Elizabeta found the bridal wears magazine she had been searching through for weeks and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She didn't want to disturb Roderich whist he played.

She sat down at the rather small dining table and flips open the catalog. None of the dresses in any of the books she had looked in were half as pretty as her old wedding dress. She sighed, if only she would've saved it.

Glancing out the window Elizabeta absent-mindedly twirled a strand of her extremely light brown hair around her finger. What was wrong with her? Why did she care so much about a dress?

The sky was light blue with not a cloud in sight causing Elizabeta to smile. It was such a beautiful day and Roderich was playing such beautiful music, why was she unset about a dress? Her life was just as she'd always wanted.

A slip of paper fell out of the magazine as she flipped to a new paper. Looking down she remembered it was the to-do list for the wedding. Only half of the items were checked since it was still three months until the wedding.

"Choose a Bakery" was one of the many unchecked to-dos. Elizabeta could remember Roderich saying something about calling a local shop about the wedding cake. That was only two nights ago, the number was probably still his phone.

Elizabeta got up and went back to the bedroom where she found her beloved Roderich's cell phone sitting on his dresser. In the other room she could hear him changing his tempo on the piano, the music became faster more energetic.

Picking the phone up, Elizabeta quickly navigated the menu to Roderich's recent calls and started to scan the screen for the number to the bakery.

But instead of that number she found another, Spain's.

11:30 Antonio, 11:20 Antonio, 11:45 Antonio, 11:05 Antonio and on and on.

For the past thirty-two nights Roderich had called Antonio.

Hungary bit her lip, why was Roderich calling Spain so late every night?

Should she ask him why?

Did she even want to know?

Suddenly the phone began to vibrate in her hand. "1 new message from Antonio" popped onto the small screen. Elizabeta stared at the words, she had to know, she just had to. Pressing the ok button, she braced herself. It couldn't be true, could it?

From: Antonio

Hey Austria, I really need to talk to you early tonight. France and Prussia are coming over and I really don't want to miss any of your calls. Can we talk around 10 instead of 11?

Elizabeta shook her head. It couldn't be true; it couldn't be what it looked like could it?

In the other room the music stopped and Roderich appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. Hungary quietly placed the phone back on top of the dresser. Austria apparently didn't see that she had been holding the phone. Instead he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Elizabeta closed her green eyes tightly she couldn't look into those beautiful violet eyes and not tell him the truth.

"Y-your phone was going off" She turned away from him, toward her closet.

"Huh?"

"You have a new message from Spain." Hungary sat down on the bed and glanced over her night table, Roderich looked down at his phone "It doesn't say I have a new message."

"Yeah well I answered it, something about a call later tonight." She picked up another magazine she had been searching through for a dress.

"Oh, yeah." Austria murmured mostly to himself as he picked up the phone.

Elizabeta started to flip through the catalog. Roderich flipped open the cell and looked over the message silently before laying the phone back down.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." He said as he pushed his glasses up onto his nose from which they'd slipped.

"Okay." Elizabeta watched as he grabbed his long navy blue coat and hurried out the door cell phone in hand.

Looking down at the magazine, Hungary covered both of her eyes with her hands. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. What did Spain have that she didn't?

Uncovering her eyes she let a few tears fall, they made tiny wet spots on the pages of the catalog. She looked down at the page.

On the page was a picture of a happy looking woman heading down some steps in front of church with her groom smiling as he hurried along beside her. The sky behind them was light blue with not a cloud in sight. The woman was wearing a beautiful, billowing, strapless white wedding dress. Which looked exactly like her old dress.

* * *

This was my first Hetalia story so it probably wasn't every good.

Anyways, I would like to write more Hetalia fic so please review and tell me what you think and if you really like it Fave it.

Thanks for reading:)


End file.
